The Game
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: Gilbert always started shit like this. It wouldn't have surprised anyone, really. After all, it was somewhat expected. PWP.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Note: **I usually don't do smut, I certainly don't normally post it here. However, I wrote this for a secret santa fic for artluv-wannacosplayskinny on tumblr, and figured why not just post it here and be done with it? It's my first time writing Ludwig, or smut, so hopefully it's good.

**Warnings**: Breathplay, "boot" licking, light bondage, some toys.

* * *

**The Game**

Gilbert always started shit like this. It wouldn't have surprised anyone, really. It was somewhat expected. Ludwig had told himself it was planned, and to not give in to what his brother wanted. But he was weak, and that sleek black collar looked so fucking good against the pale skin of his brother's slender throat. So, he assumed, he couldn't be blamed for what happened, or how it happened; and giving into the temptation his brother often threw his way could be excused, just this once. Certainly, Gilbert didn't mind if he'd gone out of his way to do it, right?

He'd even managed to avoid doing anything.. well, during the first part of the meeting. He'd spotted the collar after they were already in the building, and it was too late to demand Gilbert take it off. The albino had already been joined by France and Spain, and was off to find a seat, so Ludwig could only watch from a distance. Eyes sharp, and constantly darting towards him, trying to catch a good glimpse of the black leather. It was hard to miss close up, but as they sat at different sides of the room it was harder to see.

Gilbert wasn't even technically supposed to be at the meetings, but he came along anyway, sat at the end of the table during the smaller G8 meetings, and next to France or Spain during the larger World Meetings. Today, he found himself a seat between Turkey and Denmark, which was horribly unorderly and that alone set Ludwig's nerves on end. Everyone had just sat where ever they liked, letting the front of the table be occupied by those most likely to speak out. Gilbert's seating arrangement was a disaster waiting to happen.

It was America's turn to talk when Ludwig caught sight of Denmark tugging on the silver ring that hung off the collar. Gilbert's body leaned towards the blond, and he snickered something quiet into the Dane's ear, who chuckled in response and let go. The two talked quietly, and only Norway, on Denmark's other side, seemed aware that they were talking at all.

A flash of jealousy burned deep in Ludwig's gut when Turkey took hold of the ring as well, and the two old Nations had a quiet spat over it, while Gilbert seemed to watch in amusement, likely enjoying the attention a great deal. Norway finally smacked the back of Denmark's head, and he let go of the ring. Turkey lost interest, instead standing up to say something about whatever America was saying, oddly getting a word in before England had worked himself up enough to stand up and snap at the younger nation.

Ludwig shot a glare at his brother from his spot, and Gilbert gave him a smug smirk in response. The German nation longed to get up and yell at his brother, or at the very least do something in form of punishment for being so cruel as to tease like he was. But Veneziano was next to him, and seemed to require a great deal of attention, which was bound to cause a problem, as Romano sat across the table from them, glowering angrily, face looking all the more pinched when Spain slung an arm around his shoulder.

Half way through the meeting, a break was finally called, as it was the only way to pry France, England and America apart as they yelled at each other in their usual fashion. Ludwig ushered Veneziano out of the room, but was glad to hand him off to his brother when the other Italian came forward to snatch him away, leading him off out of the building all the while chastising him for spending time with Germany.

It took only a few minutes to hunt down Gilbert. He'd found a seat with Spain and France, and looked rather comfortable, feet on the table, and hands behind his back as he slouched in his chair. The black of his collar was impossible to miss against the stark red of his hoodie. Ludwig stopped at the table, glowered at them all, and finally motioned for Gilbert to follow him, before silently heading off to an empty room. He could hear the snickers, and cat calls, Spain and France made as Gilbert followed.

The albino said nothing as he stepped into the room behind Ludwig, closing and locking the door. That was the second sign that this whole thing was planned. The third was how Gilbert shrugged his hoodie off, and tilted his head, just so, to give Ludwig a better view of the collar. By all means, that was simply not acceptable, and Ludwig wouldn't stand for being taunted in such a way.

It took him only a moment, before he reached between them, slipping two fingers between the silver ring and jerked Gilbert closer. He was glad the door was locked, for the worst thing that could have happened was someone accidentally barging in on them. What happened then wasn't so much a kiss, as an assault, snapping his teeth at Gilbert's lips and sinking a hand roughly into the other's snow-white hair. For his part, the Prussian didn't fight it, simply grinned against the biting and pressed closer.

"You're not supposed to wear that out." Ludwig muttered when he drew away, only mildly satisfied by the kiss.

Giving a slow shrug, Gilbert reached up to fiddle with the collar. His lips were a bit red from the biting, and pulled into that same smug grin. He knew what he'd done and he didn't care at all. "Are you going to punish me for it, West?"

Almost growling at the taunt, Ludwig snagged the collar again, and swinging Gilbert around and pushing him against the table behind them. He pushed him just enough to force him to catch himself with his hands, half bent over the table. Taking advantage, Ludwig kept one hand on the collar, keeping Gilbert's head down, and slid his free hand up the albino's thigh from behind, slipping it between his legs and pressed against him. "Is that what this is? You're looking for punishment?"

Gilbert didn't nod or respond directly to the words, but he closed his legs on Ludwig's hand, and bucked back into his body as much as he could. Head still lowered, and the blond could see the hints of that same damned grin. He really loved and hated it all at the same time.

"We're in public."

"I can be quiet." Gilbert's voice still held the cocky sneer it always did. As if he didn't think Ludwig could handle the game he'd set up. They both knew Ludwig always won these games. Always.

"And what makes you think I'm going to punish you here?"

Another shrug of shoulders, almost a bored motion, as if Gilbert was only half listening. The older of the two did his best to look over his shoulder, "I suppose I could get Niels or Sadiq to give me something to be quiet about, ja?"

Ludwig narrowed his eyes again, and this time didn't hesitant to raised his hand and slam it down hard against Gilbert's ass, the sound of the smack muffled by the fabric between them, but he knew the feeling was strong enough to get his point across. "Why are you such a glutton today?"

"Mmm, come on West, you can do better then that."

Rolling his eyes this time, Ludwig pulled back a little, and released the collar. "Don't move."

He took a moment to stare at his brother, wondering just what Gilbert was seeking directly. There was always one thing in particular the albino wanted when he did things like this. And if Ludwig gave it to him, it would at least get them through the rest of the meeting and he could handle Gilbert's real punishment later. Though he was sure the albino wouldn't like that nearly as much as he thought he might.

Gilbert was surprisingly obedient, staying still while Ludwig thought. He did, however spread his legs a little, and curled his fingers against the wood of the table, and damn if that wasn't an enticing image. With his head bowed, Ludwig could easily see the black of the collar, and the submissive position was so delicious. They didn't usually play like this in public, it was one of the usual unspoken rules between them. They had images to uphold, and while Gilbert was more willing to cause trouble, he wasn't normally so interested in doing so around other nations. Especially ones that remembered what it was like when he was The Kingdom of Prussia, and had wiped the floor with his opponents.

Ludwig glanced at his watch, and moved forward again, just close enough to let his brother feel him there, looming over him. There were so many ways he could punish him for this, for the blatant teasing, the flirting with Denmark, Gilbert knew things like that weren't allowed, that was a spoken agreement, and he just done it anyway. Reaching around his brother, careful not to make physical contact, he jerked Gilbert down by the collar, trying not to be rough enough to hurt him, but with enough force that the albino knew to slide down to his knees.

Once he was down, Ludwig slid his hand into the other's hair, touch far more gentle then what Gilbert was seeking. "What am I supposed to do with you, Bruder?"

He didn't expect an answer, and didn't give Gilbert time to give one. Instead he tightened his hold, and tilted the albino's head back, catching his gaze, ignoring the cocky grin and the amused glint in those red eyes. Ludwig slid his other hand down, using his fingers to pry Gilbert's mouth open, and slipping inside to rub at the roof of his mouth and along his teeth, jerking his hand back when Gilbert tried to suck his fingers in further, tongue attempting to curl around the digits.

Giving a light slap to his brother's face, just a warning, not even strong enough to tinge his cheek pink or sting for more then a few seconds. Gilbert let out a short laugh, his hands reaching up, reaching for Ludwig's belt, only to be smacked away. As much as he'd love to give into this, as much as his cock ached for the attention he knew Gilbert would very much enjoy giving it, Ludwig didn't want to waste time playing these games. "Hands at your sides."

Given how troublesome Gilbert could be, how quickly he reacted to the commands Ludwig gave him always sent a thrill up the blond's spine. His hands were instantly down, instead fisted in his slacks, head still tilted with Ludwig's hand holding his hair, that cocky grin ever present. Ignoring it, Ludwig stared down with an almost bored expression, though he knew his brother could likely see right through that- Gilbert knew him better than anyone else, could read him even when he appeared blank. Free hand grasping the collar, Ludwig carefully worked the buckle undone, tightening it, and watching as the albino's lips parted in surprise, eyes growing a shade dark as he tilted his head up, encouraging the other to do more. For a moment, Ludwig allowed the collar to tighten enough to cut off Gilbert's air completely, just a short few seconds, before he let it loosen again, watching the other gasp for air. He buckled the collar again, two notches tighter then it'd been, so it hugged his throat and would present a constant reminder that he would have to pay for all the trouble he'd caused.

"Leave it like that." Ludwig's voice was gruff, a bit dark. The order was obvious, and he drew both his hands away, turning back towards the door, "When we get home, I expect you to go straight to my room."

Gilbert said nothing, and he took it as agreement, leaving the room and heading back to the meeting room. Eventually, everyone returned, and the meeting picked up where it had left off. Several times he caught Gilbert pulling on the collar a little, running his fingers along it, but he never loosened it, and neither Denmark nor Turkey took notice of it this time around. Ludwig felt much cooler, more in control this time around. But it wasn't to last.

France groped Seychelles, who promptly hit him. England laughed, she hit him too. America and France laughed, and within moments it seemed all the fighting from before had restarted, Belarus took advantage of the chaos to switch to a seat next to Russia, and Greece and Turkey began to fight over Japan from seperate sides of the table. Sealand tried to sneak in disguised as Canada, only be dragged out Wy, who also wasn't supposed to be there at all. The breaking point was Veneziano spilling cooled coffee all over Ludwig's shoes when he jumped back to avoid getting hit by one of America's flailing limbs. Ludwig had no choice but to call for another break, one shorter then the first, but much more needed as the room steadily fell into further chaos, and all the while, Gilbert sat with that damn grin on his face, fingers toying absently with the silver loop of that fucking collar.

During this break, Ludwig stayed behind as the others rushed to leave, and Gilbert stayed as well. He didn't move from his seat, eyes half lidded, and lips parted slightly, tongue licking along them to leave a slight sheen. The collar hugged his throat, and likely made breathing a bit more of a chore, but knowing Gilbert, he'd say it was nothing to him. Ludwig glared at him from across the table, and the older brother just continued to grin like the chesire cat.

"Gilbert."

The albino's head cocked to the side, "Ludwig?"

Shooting a glance at the door, Ludwig turned to lean back against the table, and pointed to the floor in front of him. It was a basic motion, one he used when they were home, either to command the dogs or Gilbert, depending on what they were up too. Since Gilbert seemed determined to keep playing, Ludwig would take advantage, even for something small. He listened to the sound of a chair scrapping against the floor as his brother slid off it. He couldn't watch as Gilbert moved around the table, as the Prussian crawled on all fours, but he watched him turn corner, and the way he moved before he finally came to a stop at the very spot Ludwig had pointed at.

"Why are you trying my patience?"

Gilbert let out a soft bark, mimicking the sound the dogs made, tilting his head to look up at Ludwig almost coyly.

"Since you've decided to behave in such a distasteful way," Ludwig's voice was cold, the way he spoke to soliders when they were getting orders. It always sent a thrill up Gilbert's spine to hear that tone, the blond had found that out long ago, and was always a little over eager to use it, "You'll have to deal with the consequences."

Which in this case, Ludwig was sure, meant making up for all the fighting Gilbert had likely had a hand in. It wouldn't be the first time he'd taunting France into making a move on someone, or caused a brawl between two other nations, just to watch, and surely Sealand had needed help getting in- and Gilbert always got amusement from the younger micronations and their antics. Ludwig lifted his leg, using the tip of his coffee soaked shoe to tilt the albino's head up so he could look at his face. "Clean them."

Gilbert's gaze shifted, and after a moment, his smile slid away, and he gave a heated look before parting his lips and licking some of the coffee off the black leather. He didn't flinch from the bitter taste of the coffee or the leather beneath it. His tongue gave broad strokes, eyes half-lidded and never leaving Ludwig's as he cleaned the first shoe. When he'd gotten as much as the coffee as he could, and Ludwig lowered his foot, Gilbert looked up again, more directly. His eyes lingered for a moment where Ludwig's pants were, taking in the bulge forming there, and shifted his own legs to spread them wider, his cock pressing against the binding material of his slacks. His brother gave no reaction, and in fact cleared his throat, and raised a single brow as Gilbert lingered where he was.

Without any other command, Gilbert lowered himself, arms bending so his elbows were on the floor, and licked at the other shoe, along the sides and toe, and between the tightly bound laces. He paused only when the sound of the door opening was heard, careful to stay low to the ground, mouth on Ludwig's shoe, looking up through his lashes as his brother twisted at the hip to look at whoever had come in.

Ludwig, for his part, managed to not look as panicked as he felt. The fact that no color seeped into his cheeks was a feat to behold. One of the main reasons he never liked to do any of this in public places, he couldn't handle the stress of it. He very much preferred to keep his sex life and his day-to-day life separate, a thing he sometimes wondered if Gilbert understood at all.

France, looking a bit battered, stood in the doorway, and flounced inside. He didn't look surprised or even interested in the fact that Ludwig was standing right there, making a beeline for his seat and taking his briefcase. He only paused long enough to look back at Ludwig when he reached the door, all the while Gilbert kept licking Ludwig's shoes, and even got so bold as to start slipping his hand up Ludwig's leg.

"Have you seen Prussia?" France asked, arching a brow a little, "He was supposed to meet up with Spain and I-"

"Nein." Ludwig's voice was a bit gruff, and he tried not to squeak, as Gilbert's hand found his crotch and rubbed at his cock through the layers of clothes. "I have not seen him."

France looked a bit torn between asking more and leaving, but with a quick glare from Ludwig, and the sound of England's voice coming from the hall, the Frenchman left, closing the door behind him. Once he was gone, Ludiwg slapped Gilbert's hand away from him, and glared at him.

"I didn't say you could touch." Ludwig snapped, reaching down and sinking his hand into white hair, and giving a short tug, Gilbert sat up immediately, tongue black and lips again in that grin once more. "This is punishment, it isn't for you to enjoy."

"Oh, but you seem like you'd enjoy it." The smugness in Gilbert's voice made Ludwig snort, he released him, adding a bit of a push to make the other flail a bit in an attempt not to fall.

"The others will be back soon." Ludwig turned back to the table, ignoring the image of Gilbert's lip and tongue working at his cock that flashed through his mind, and sent a spike of heat and want through him. Instead, he focused on shuffling papers. "I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut for the rest of the meeting."

"Wha-"

"Unless you want them to see how black you filthy mouth is." Ludwig cut him off, giving him a sharp look, and making Gilbert's jaw snap shut. Reaching over, he ran grasped his brother's chin, and ran his thumb along his lower lip, "Be good and maybe you'll get a reward."

Those words seemed to echo in the albino's head, and finally he nodded. It was a slow nod, proof that he did want to think it over a bit. Ludwig let go, and went back to his papers, then pointed back at where Gilbert's chair was, silent, and looking decidedly unconcerned. Gilbert stood, not uttering a word, and before he could start back towards his seat, Ludwig turned to wrap his arms around his waist, pressing against his back. Letting his hips roll once, he rocked against the other's ass, letting Gilbert feel the problem he'd caused, and reached around to run his own hand over the evidence of Gilbert's own arousal, "Don't touch yourself."

There was a sound of distress made at that, likely the other would have made a run for the bathroom to deal with his erection, but with that demand, he gave a hesitant nod, pulled away and went to sit in his seat again. He was still there when everyone else began to filter back into the room to attempt to get some work done that day. Ludwig sat in his own seat, legs crossed to mostly hide his own arousal, and let the meeting fizzle into disorder on it's own, with a better purpose in mind then work.

When the meeting finally came to an end, Ludwig was the first out the door, and Gilbert last. The blond left with his head held high, and a determined look on his face. His cock had gone soft at some point between Iceland's speech and Ireland's slander being thrown at England. Even so, it stirred a bit now that the meeting was over and he knew what was to come. He managed to avoid letting Veneziano come home with him for the night, as the Italian was prone to doing after meetings, and waited by the car for Gilbert to join him. The albino lingered in the meeting room to not look too eager, though he was nearly bouncing with excitement; and silently brushed off everyone who stopped to check on him, and made himself look quite at home. As soon as the last person left (China, who seemed intent on avoiding Korea), Gilbert finally picked himself up and headed outside.

The ride home was mostly silent. Gilbert hadn't been told he could speak yet, and simply sat in his seat, rolling his tongue in his mouth, trying to rub the taste of coffee and leather off it, like he'd been doing for the last three hours of the meeting, looking suspiciously like he had a mouthful of peanut butter.

After pulling into the driveway, Ludwig reached over, he rested his hand in his brother's lap, rubbing over his crotch, before he leaned over and bit lightly at his ear. "Go inside, and get ready. You have ten minutes to be in position."

As soon as Ludwig withdrew his hand, and sat back in his seat, Gilbert was out of the car. He didn't run, he was too proud for that, but he moved as quickly as he could while walking, disappearing into the house, and likely straight upstairs to the bedroom. The younger brother calmly turned off the car, and pocketed the keys. He took his time going inside, and letting the dogs out into the backyard, taking off his tie, and leaving his shoes by the front door. He took the steps slowly, picking up Gilbert's hoodie from the floor in the upstairs hall, leaving it on a small table.

When he opened the door to his bedroom, ten minutes hadn't passed, but Gilbert was exactly where he was told to be.

Kneeling in front of the bed, naked except for that black collar, head bowed, and hands on his knees. He stayed still, and didn't make a single move, even as Ludwig entered the room, and slowly peeled off his coat and shirt, folding them and putting them up safely, leaving himself in only his slate gray slacks and the expensive black belt that Veneziano had bought him just this passed Christmas. From the night table, he drew a pair of leather gloves that were worn and well loved, and fit on his hands perfectly, and went to the closet. Now, he could feel Gilbert's eyes on him, but it was of little concern at the moment. Let him look, he wouldn't be able to for long.

Ludwig and Gilbert had an excellent collection of toys to play with. But for now, he felt some very simple basics would be more then enough. A black blindfold to match that pretty collar, a short leash, a riding crop, and a small box with a few more basic items inside.

He laid all of these things out on the bed, meticulously checking them over, before giving a low whistle. Watching through dark eyes as Gilbert crawled across the floor, and stopped at his feet, ever the obedient dog he was when he knew he was getting exactly what he wanted.

With the leash in hand, Ludwig reached down and attached the leash to that silver loop that made a small clink noise every time Gilbert moved too much. He led the other around to the other side of the bed, the albino not daring to get up off his knees, and patted the bed, watching as Gilbert finally got to his feet, sliding onto the bed. There was a small ring in the center of the headboard, that Ludwig attached the short leash too, giving Gilbert only a foot or so of movement from the top of the bed.

Ludwig went back around the bed, and picked up the riding crop, letting his fingers trace along the shaft of it. He slid it's strap around his wrist and let it hang, opening the box to draw out the lube and a slim bullet vibrator, pocketing the blind fold. Now, he knew Gilbert was watching, eyes half-lidded, and dark with growing lust, head never lifted, but gaze locked on the items Ludwig withdrew.

_Go ahead and look,_ Ludwig thought as he slid the soft leather tongue of the riding crop along his brother's side, over his ass. Without any other warning he drew it back and smacked one milky cheek with it, just enough force to leave a light pink mark. The albino yelped, surprised by the hit, but managed not to jump. His hands dropped down to fist in the bedsheets though.

"So desperate to get punishment, you're such a hassle sometimes, Gilbert." Ludwig waited for a response, but there wasn't one to be had. The other stared down at the pillows, and didn't look up, so he lifted the crop and gave another smack, leaving another pretty pink mark, just below the first. Moving the box off the bed, Ludwig crawled onto the bed himself, smacking Gilbert's thigh when he tried to turn his head and see what the other was doing.

"Ah-ah-ah, head down."

Head lowered again, Gilbert leaned back a little, feeling the leash pull the collar. Ludwig's hands slid down his sides, and he could feel the cool metal of the crops handle and the bottle of lube still in Ludwig's other hand. When his brother's hands urged him to he moved up, so he leaned on his hands as well as his knees, lowering his front down to push his ass up in the air, presented for his brother.

The crop slid up the inside of Gilbert's legs, and they spread instantly, giving it more room, a soft whimper slipping through pale lips when the leather brushed over his balls, his cock twitching in reaction, and it was Ludwig's turn to grin. The bottle of lube opened easily, and blue eyes watched the clear gel as it coated his fingers, setting the crop and bottle down on the bed, he spread Gilbert's ass just a little, letting his slickened fingers move between the cheeks, letting tracing the tight ring of muscles that quivered at the attention.

A single digit slid in easily, and Ludwig wasted little time pushing a second in, scissoring and thrusting his fingers in and out a few times. Loosening his brother up just enough to get the vibrator into place. He knew for a fact Gilbert could take a great deal more speed, in fact, the albino would soon start to squirm and plead for him to hurry up- but Ludwig liked this pace. He liked to take his time, and be sure, and precise, to watch his brother squirm with mounting desire and whine and beg, so unlike his usual harsh demands.

Letting his head hang, Gilbert pushed back against the fingers, cock finally hard and hot against his stomach, muscles clenching around the invading fingers, lip between his teeth to try and stop any further noise. Ludwig saw and analyzed each of these moves, recognizing them and reacting accordingly. He withdrew his fingers slowly, just barely keeping from laughing as his brother let out a low, annoyed whine at the loss. Getting more lube, he made sure the vibrator was well covered, before he carefully pushed the little item inside, watching with hungry eyes as his brother's anus stretched and swallowed it, his fingers following to position it where he wanted it, pressed just against Gilbert's prostate. That alone caused a shiver from the paler man.

"Ludwig..."

"Shh," Ludwig pressed a kiss against his brother's hip, fingers withdrawing, and finding the small remote, turning the vibrator to it's lowest setting. Immediately, Gilbert bucked, giving a low, shuddery moan, and the leash made a soft noise as the ring attached to the bed moved with Gilbert's movements. Ludwig lifted the riding crop again, this time smacking his thigh, "Be still."

Giving a quick glare, Gilbert fell still, ass clenched, and hands picking at the blankets beneath him. Ludwig slid off the bed, setting the bottle of lube on the nightstand, and drew the blind fold from his pocket. It fit snuggly over those red eyes, completely blocking out all sight. With it in place, Ludwig went out of his way to be as quiet as possible, knowing Gilbert would pick up on the slightest sound.

With the crop in hand, he turned the vibrator up a notch, dragging a low whine from his brother, who just avoided trying to do anything. Ludwig took a step back, spotting the way Gilbert's hands twitched, no doubt with the desire to touch himself, to reach back and shove his fingers into himself along side the item sending sharp vibrations right against that oh-so-sensitive spot. But Gilbert had control, often times better then Ludwig's, and stayed mostly still. Not reaching or touching like he wanted, though Ludwig, himself, wouldn't have minded the show.

Ludwig crossed the room on silent feet, watching as Gilbert's head turned this way and that, trying to pick up on any noise that tell him where his brother had gone. With a pleased grin, Ludwig lifted the crop and gave a light smack against his brother's ass, drawing a sound more from the surprise then the pain. Ludwig moved back, sitting in a chair in the corner of his room, the remote in one hand, crop in the other, and leaned back to watch. Every now and again, his hand would drop down, palm massaging his cock through the fabric of his slacks, head tilted slightly back, lips parted and eyes growing darker and darker as the moments passed.

He steadily turned the controller up, and watched as Gilbert's skin flushed, and his fists slowly tightened in the blankets, legs trembling, and breathing hitched every time the setting changed. Soon, Gilbert's face pressed down, against the pillow just below him, and the collar must have drawn tight with the movement, but he didn't come up for a few long minutes.

"L-Ludwiiig-" Gilbert whined, when he finally lifted his head, breath a little ragged, cock throbbing, and his hips picking up a slow rhythm of rocking against his control, and that, that was what Ludwig wanted to see. He slid his hand down and undid his belt, and pants, slipping his hand inside to draw out his cock.

Standing, Ludwig crossed the room, stroking his cock with one hand, fingers teasing the tip and spreading the precum leaking out over the head; the other hand fiddling with the remote's settings. He didn't touch the bed, and the only sound he made the soft click as he turned vibrator from one setting to another- it was drowned out by his brother needy keen, the springs of the bed creaking as he gave a particularly harsh thrust.

Doing his best not to chuckling, Ludwig brushed the tongue of the crop along his brother's leaking cock, listening as Gilbert moaned and thrust his hips forward, but he drew the crop away, and the other cursed.

"F-Fucking hell, L-Ludwig!" His voice was harsh, and angry, but the need and want twinged the words, and Ludwig finally let out a laugh, giving a smack against the other's thigh with the crop, a little harder then all the others. The sound seemed to echo in the room, and Gilbert moaned, bending to push his ass further in the air, nuzzling against the pillow. "P-please, please..."

The words were muffled, and if Ludwig hadn't known what they would be, he never would have understood it. Slipping onto the bed again, he dropped the remote for the vibrator, instead grabbing Gilbert's hips with a harsh hand, and slid his fingers back into his brother, finding and drawing the vibrator out, grinning as the other gasped and moaned, and let out a relieved sigh.

He dropped it aside, letting it vibrate against the other's knee, as he pushed his fingers back into Gilbert's ass, a third slipping inside easily, spreading wide, but now avoiding his abused prostate. Ludwig licked at the sweat on his brother's skin, and shifted closer, pressing against his back, letting Gilbert feel his cock press against his ass, rocking forward and smearing precum against those pink marks he'd left with the crop. Gilbert took this as permission and rocked back, hands twisting the blankets, as he openly moaned.

"Name for me the things you did wrong today." Ludwig's voice was husky, thick with the lust he felt himself, the urge to simply push into his brother's ass and take him growing increasingly hard to ignore. Getting only a panted whine in response, he released Gilbert's hip, took the crop again, and smacked the other's thigh. "Now."

Grunting and biting down on his knuckle at the smack, Gilbert took a harsh breath and lifted himself up a little, "Nnnn... I didn't-"

Another smack, harder, just above the first.

"I wore the collar to the meeting!" It came out rushed, in a single breath, and was following by a soft moan as Ludwig let the crop tease the head of Gilbert's cock in reward.

"And what else did you do, Bruder?"

Gilbert shook his head, pushing his hips back, and clenching his ass around his brother's fingers. Ludwig smacked his thigh with the crop again, this time leaning over his back. Nipping at the albino's ear, and licking along the back of it, "Come on, Gilbert, you know what you did, tell me."

"Haa, aahh... I..." Gilbert pushed back, "I- I asked Francis t-to f-flirt with Seychelles."

Ludwig tutted, and smacked his other thigh, "Before that."

Giving an annoyed huff, Gilbert squeezed his eyes shut, and let his head hang, legs and arms now trembling with the strain of keeping himself up. "Nnn... Fuck, I- I flirted with Denmark an-aahhh- and Turkey!"

Nodding, Ludwig pressed an appreciative kiss against the back of Gilbert's neck, just below the collar, letting his tongue follow the sweat-slickened leather now. "And after Francis?"

He withdrew his fingers now, and Gilbert gave a particularly annoyed buck back against him, lifting a hand to reach back and grasp at his brother, fingers snagging against the material of his pants. Ludwig smacked his wrist lightly with the crop, "Ah-ah, not yet, Gilbert."

Huffing, Gilbert let his arms give out, and whined into the pillow. But it did nothing to entice Ludwig to give him any more, and he finally lifted his head to continue speaking, "I- I let Sealand into the building."

Shaking his head, Ludwig trailed the crop up his brother's thigh and over his hip, "You're such a trouble maker."

"L-Ludi- please, I-"

Shushing him, Ludwig pressed a few more kisses down the back of his neck, along his spine, "Ja, ja. Calm down."

Finally discarding the crop, Ludwig let it fall to the floor, and reached for the lube, watching Gilbert's head tilt at subtle sounds made, and his body leaned back into his own. His hands were back on the bed again, and when the sound of the lube being squirted out reached his ears, Gilbert let his forehead drop back to rest on the pillow, neck arched so the leash wouldn't pull at him as much.

Ludwig took careful note of this, and once he'd coated his dick in the cool, slick lube, he rested his gloved hands on his brother's hips and lifted him, pushing him closer to the head board so the leash wouldn't pull so tight.

Once Gilbert was situated, Ludwig wasted no time, he guided his cock to the other's entrance. The inital thrust was quick and rough, both brothers arched and moaned. Gilbert wasted no time trying to thrust back and forth, and Ludwig let him be, watching him attempt to fuck himself on his dick as best he could manage. He slid his hands up and down Gilbert's sides, leaving streaks of lube against his skin to mingle with sweat. Soon though, his brother's attempts weren't enough, and Ludwig took off his gloves, peeling them off with his teeth, before he took a tight hold of his brother, forcing him to be still.

Grunting, and whining out Ludwig's name at the forced stillness, Gilbert looked over his shoulder, in what Ludwig was sure was a glare, but was quickly distracted as his brother withdrew until only the very tip of his cock rested inside the albino's ass, and thrust forward again. He did this twice, each time it was exquisite, and Gilbert moaned and tugged harshly at the blankets.

Ludwig found a rhythm that worked for them both, sliding in fully, rough and quick, and withdrawing half way only to repeat the motion. He folded over Gilbert's back, biting along the other's shoulders, knowing his brother reacted best to the sharp pain from the rows of teeth marks left in his skin, and enjoying the knowledge that his mark would be left there, so that should Denmark or Turkey ever try to take their flirting further, they'd know Gilbert truly belonged to him, and him alone.

Body trembling, his orgasm coming fast, Gilbert reached up without permission, and took his cock in hand, squeezing the base to try and hold off the urge to cum. He watched as Ludwig's arm moved passed his head, unhooking the leash, and gasped when his brother jerked him by the leash up to knees. He leaned back against Ludwig, head thrown back against his shoulder, and moaned loudly. With the leash in hand, Ludwig could more easily control Gilbert's movements, and he did so with little remorse, pulling it tight, and attacking his brother's ear and jaw, and throat, raking his teeth against his skin, while Gilbert reached back to claw at his sides and legs, their hips never stilling.

Releasing his hold on Gilbert's hip, Ludwig wrenched his brother's hand away from his cock, taking hold of the erect and painfully red dick, stroking and teasing the head. Licking along the shell of his ear, Ludwig let out a hot puff of air, listening to Gilbert's needy and helpless whines and moaned, "Cum for me, Gilbert."

It was more then Gilbert needed, he bucked one last time, body arching and head thrown back, his brother's name slipping through his lips in a choked gasp. Sticky cum spurted from his cock, dripping down his stomach, over Ludwig's fingers and down to the bed below. His legs gave out, but Ludwig released the leash and his softening penis, instead controlling his fall, letting him laid on his stomach, lifting his hips and holding him like that for his own last few thrusts.

Grunting out Gilbert's name, Ludwig came, coating his insides with cum, and a few more thrusts to ride out his own orgasm. By the time he stilled to catch his breath, Gilbert was grinning, obviously tired, but certainly smug again, resting his cheek on his arm and looking back at Ludwig like he'd won the game, the blindfold crumpled in his hand.

Withdrawing, Ludwig's cock slid from his brother's ass with a wet slurp sound, and he flopped onto his back beside him, giving him a half-hearted glare, not able to work up the energy for more.

Gilbert was oddly quiet while he waited for Ludwig to catch his breath, and he didn't do anything for the collar that had surely left a mark on his throat by now. He only tilted his head to give Ludwig access to the buckle when the blond pushed upon to his elbows and reached to undo it. As he pulled it away, he paused to brush his fingers along the slight mark that would likely fade by the time they woke- or so he hoped. He leaned to kiss lightly above it, and dropped the collar, with the leash still attached, over the side of the bed.

"Now, was that so bad, Ludwig?" Gilbert's voice was tired, but his eyes glinted with mischief, "Imagine if you'd done that at the UN Building."

Scoffing, Ludwig flopped back again, and let his arm strike out to press his hand against his brother's forehead, pushing him away, "Shut up, Gilbert."

"You could'a fucked me right there-"

"Shut up." Ludwig repeated, giving the room an exhausted glance. He couldn't sleep with it like this, and surely a shower was in order for both of them. The dogs needed to be let back in.

"It would have been amazing."

Ludwig rolled onto his side, slid his hand into Gilbert's hair, and jerked him forward for a kiss. Sucking on his lips, and pushing his tongue into his mouth, the taste of leather still there. When he drew back, they were both breathless again, but Gilbert said nothing. The grin was still there.

"I'm not moving. Go get me a drink." He demanded, resting his head on the pillow, and carefully stretching out on the bed, knocking aside the still whirring vibrator, and throwing the blindfold over the side of the bed without a care.

Ludwig laid there for a minutes, trying to decide if he wanted to be angry or amused. When he took too long, Gilbert began to poke at his side, and Ludwig let out a few soft chuckles, before sitting up. He got off the bed, turned off the vibrator, and fixed himself enough to walk through the house without feeling horrible disheveled. "Fine, fine. I'm going."

He left the room only moments later, knowing that Gilbert likely be asleep when he returned. Probably pleased with himself for winning the game he'd tricked Ludwig into, but that was okay. Because Gilbert may have 'won', but Ludwig liked to think he'd gotten the best prize of all- after all, how many could say they'd fucked the Kingdom Of Prussia so hard he refused to get out of bed?

_Not many,_ Ludwig thought.

So, he may have lost the game, and sure he gave into his brother's inane whims for sex, and it was all to blame on that damned collar... but he was content with that. And he was happy with it, even as he left the dogs back in and fed them, and went upstairs to quietly collect and clean off the items that needed it, putting them all away, and took a shower himself.

He poked and prodded Gilbert, until he let himself be helped to take a shower as well, and left Gilbert to soak in hot water while he changed the sheets. After that, he tucked Gilbert into the bed, much like Gilbert had once done for him when he was young, and the albino was asleep before Ludwig even made it to his side of the bed. He pressed a soft kiss to his brother's forehead, and wished him good night, and grinned while tried to think of what to do to give Gilbert the same amount of frustration and trouble he'd been given that day.

The game could work both ways, after all.


End file.
